Nothing's set in stone
by DC-BA
Summary: One-sentence challenge: 64 prompts, 2 thousand words, 1 pairing. EowynxLegolas


**I remember getting the prompts from livejournal but I can't remember from where :) **

* * *

**2 a.m. **

Long in the night, Legolas hears her wandering the corridors of her father's stronghold and senses such conflicted emotions that he immediately springs out of his room and blocks her way (though he doesn't understand why)

**Metaphour**

"What's a metaphor, you asked," she drawled, a little confused and excited that he didn't know something, "Just some of the useless things they make us women learn."

**Sky **

"I want you to know that even if the sky rains fire and Sauron wins this battle, I'll return to you," he whispered in her ear, but she was too broken to believe in whispers (and she was going to join them anyway).

**Degrees **

Everyone welcomed the news with varying degrees of joy: Gandalf smiled and puffed of his pipe; Aragorn congratulated them though his eyes sparkled with understanding; the hobbits danced and laughed merrily; Gimli drank the whole jug of ale and declared that he would be the godfather.

**Opposite **

She sat opposite of him but didn't tremble under his gaze and instead returned the stare equally calm and powerful (it was then that he realized he was smitten, he was lost, gone now for real).

**Passions run **

As the buttons of the third dress this week pop out under his impatient hands, Eowyn realizes a change was necessary (but couldn't bring herself to care).

**Seize the day **

What he liked about her was that she wasted little time: by dawn she was up and dressed, she then went down to see to the horses and train her swordplay, an activity he was overjoyed to share with her.

**Connection **

He was instantly repulsed by the vile connection she and Grima share and was absolutely over the rainbow when their own developed.

**Lull and storm **

Before the fight he finds solace in the thought of those close to him: his friends, his family and finally in the image of her long, flowing hair; a moment later thunder in the sky brings him back to the awful scenery.

**Children **

Although he was impressed by men, Legolas was aware of the fact that they were but children; and still he would always be flabbergasted by the tremendous amount of pain that a human being can withstand, like Lady Eowyn did.

**Animal **

_Despite being a human, animals love Eowyn more, mostly because she doesn't understand them and what exactly they need at the moment and thus gives them attention_, Legolas mused as he watched her play with a few newborn foals.

**We all float on **

The cold piercing wind was making her shiver, disrupting her robes and making her old bones crack but she couldn't care less as she watched the silver boat melt in the distance and repeated those words over and over again.

**Chess**

When this new kind of game arrives in the stronghold, she instantly falls in love with it, plays it with him and although she loses most of the time, she plans and makes strategies and gets better and better progressively.

**Duty**

"It's only duty," he told himself as she introduced herself and glanced at him from behind fair eyelashes; that's also what he told himself when their hands brushed one too many times, when they laughed a tad too loudly, when the wine was freeing his mind from norms and by the time they were stumbling in his room he was tired of repeating the same thing over and over again in his head.

**Rip **

When she tore off a part of her dress so as to bandage his wounds, he couldn't take his eyes away from the rip and marvel at her pearly white skin of her ankle and thigh and the toned muscle underneath.

**Missing time **

Under the shade of a great tree, overlooking the great sea, gilded by the rising sun, he lets leaf fall on his lap and thinks of his lady's smile, her amazing golden smile which never darkened over the years.

**Chest **

Once, while walking around the camp, Legolas overheard a group of men discussing Lady Eowyn's chest and although he did tell them to stop in the form of a joke, he spent the rest of the day daydreaming and staring off into space.

**Itches **

"I have an itch," she confides in him one day and though he scratches her lightheartedly and she laughs, she didn't quite mean it that way.

**Needle**

Though anyone would be content with her and a needle rather than a sword, even Faramir, for Legolas she chose a sword which is as thin, long and elegant as a needle (since he demanded that she should look graceful even on the battlefield).

**Explode**

The explosion of the Eye of Sauron is nothing compared to the explosion inside him when she first kisses him.

**Rise **

He's all duty and business when he says "Rise"; when she says "Rise, Legolas of the Fellowship", however, he becomes flustered and the images in his head are far from comely.

**Crumble **

As the Nasgul's foul breath overtakes her and the world around her shatters, she can only think of those people she never managed to become close with: Pippin, Gimli, even Aragorn, and Legolas, the most.

**Range **

He has a wide range sweet nothings and names to call her and languages to whisper in her ear in, but he never says anything quite as reverently as her name, each one of those 5 vowels creating such a beautiful melody.

**Fight/Flight **

She dreams of fighting and actually doing something for her ideals; he dreams of flying, the vast expanse of the sea from horizon to horizon, the call of the gulls and her hand in his.

**Acid **

The rare moment she remembers the acid of Wormtongue's words, she takes a walk in the forests of Ithilien and he doesn't bother her then (and for that she loves him even more).

**Colour **

She was a speck of colour, brightness, a rainbow, gold and pearl, which was bleach too fast by immortality.

**Give **

Before her he was content to simply give her himself, everything and anything; and nothing else made him happier when she gave herself to him, despite the curse of their love.

**Locks **

She loves locking: doors, halls, feelings, hearts; he loves finding the key.

**Slopes **

As he descends the slopes of the last mountain separating him from the sea, he can't help but think that she'd have loved it here.

**Correspondence **

Once, when he has parted for an urgent meeting with his father, she scribbles quickly, "I can't wait to polish your bow when you come home," sends it and waits for his response, almost in girlish delight.

**Linger **

Once, she runs into him and although he steadies her and accepts her hurried apology, his fingers linger for a bit too much on her forearm.

**Charm **

Mortal life held a certain charm to Legolas, but since he didn't have the freedom of choice given to Lùthien and Lady Arwen, the blessed life remained only in his dreams.

**Roads **

He's always liked roads and adventures (in fact, in his long elven life he'd rarely stopped moving from one place to another) but he felt that none of his previous adventures would be as amazing as this one, as his peripheral vision saw the strong, delicate Rohirric mare of his love stop right next to his own stallion.

**Hunger**

When she sees him for the first time – _really, really _ see him – aside from the usual admiration of elven beauty, an ugly monster rears its head in her stomach and doesn't stop even when she eats and fills her belly.

**Reciprocity**

The feeling that she accepted him and loved him in return warmed his insides and made the prospect of eternal life without her after a brief second with her, much less terrifying.

**Kind **

She was kind to him and although it was nothing new to him, something welled up inside him as she put the plate of hot stew (not cooked by her!), and spilled over, reaching every niche and cranny of his body and soul, when he smiled her and she returned the gesture with a twinkle in her eyes.

**Fruits **

She laughs softly and rolls on the grass, not caring how she messes her hair and gown, until she's right next to him and plops a wild strawberry in his mouth, earning a playful grunt as the fruit exploded in thousands of fine tastes, unusual for a strawberry but amazing nonetheless.

**Half-life **

After her death, he was not the same man and even strangers and oblivious Gimli noticed that.

**Comedy of errors **

As he stumbles again into her and Aragorn and runs off offended to the very depths of his core, she can't do anything but laugh, laugh, laugh until her insides burn and she want to go in a corner and vomit despite the fact that she doesn't want to do anything rather than curl in a ball and cry until all water has left her body – all Legolas has seen are misunderstandings.

**Tragedy **

He stiffens when he hears the news: of course, he knew that one day Eowyn would be gome but he had never expected that it'd be so soon and during the delivering of his child.

**Hope is the thing with feathers **

When she gives him a pendant in the shape of a dove, garnished with pure white feathers, he dares smile and think of their future.

**Empire **

She laughs and laughs and laughs merrily as the criminal is tortured and he can't help but love her and all that they've accomplished together.

**Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows **

He loves her, she loves another who doesn't love her in return; what they had on their hands was a serious case of love triangle.

**Rings **

Rings held a lot of power in these lands and she thought theirs were more powerful and beautiful than the one.

**Dust **

Although Legolas hated the fact that her body would be left to gather dust, then rot to bones the colour of ivory, he knew Lady Eowyn of Rohan would want to rest with her father brother and ancestors so he simply smiled a tired smile while she was being buried and sand a Rohirric song of farewell.

**Every you, every me **

The first time she's the fierce leader of a matriarchal tribe and he – her loyal right hand; the second time, she's a caged bird fighting to be set free and he feels the loyalties of lives past come back to him; the third time she is a woman bound and stripped off her strength but he can only watch her and feel the sting of time, unable to help her.

**Project**

Seducing Lady Eowyn was his biggest project ever, or at least the one that required the most elaborate planning.

**Adore **

He adored the way the sun shone in her hair and glistened off her pearly white teeth: she was as beautiful as a star, one of Elbereth's lamps.

**Murmur **

In the nights when the memories are too much for her, he'd speak to her softly, in any language he knows, simply to soothe her troubles.

**Above **

Sometimes he dreamt they were the breath of Fëanturi, caught in an eternal dance, eternal journey through the sky.

**Below **

"What am amazing place," Legolas's voice echoes off the walls of the cave and even his hand snakes down, down below…

**Incalculable **

There had been no way to foresee this series of events – the accident, his death and him actually leaving her for the land of the dead.

**Wire **

As she shouts and claustrophobia takes over her, he tries to think clearly, "Wire, I need a wire.".

**Landslide **

Once, as they descended a mountain, they were caught in a landslide, which left them in a cave for weeks and only game to eat and nine months later, an heir of Rohan.

**The beginning is the end is the beginning** (sequel to Tragedy)

As he takes his daughter, born of his wife's life, in his hands and looks in her eyes, Eowyn's sparkling eyes and he understands there's still something to live for.

**Door **

There's a knock on the door and they are hastily dressing up, picking random bits of clothing, jumping over furniture, sheets and each other buy when she finally opens the door, she realizes she has Legolas's breeches on.

**Enemy gate **

As the doors of Mordor open, he prepares to die with her name on his lips.

**Stone **

He gives her a necklace with precious stones, with the words, "Nothing is set in stone, except for an elf's love."

**Bright** (sequel to "The beginning is the end is the beginning")

His daughter us so bright and intelligent that he glows with pride with each one of her accomplishments and wonders if Eowyn can see her.

**Stories **

Stories are told of the prideful Rohirric maiden, of her prowess in battle, her feminine demeanor and her excellent taste in men.

**Chime **

The chime of a bell didn't rouse her as much as the curious hands of her husband and his smile.

**Laugh **

When she laughed, he felt a tinge of grief and darkness and knew that his beloved was soiled by was and death and could never heal.

**Hold **

The only time he relinquished his hold on her was after it was too late.


End file.
